i dont fuckin care
by Kuroai1013
Summary: Tell me pretty lies, look me in the face. Tell me that you love me, even if it's fake. "Kau yang tidak mencintaiku sudah aku ketahui sejak kali pertama aku menggodamu. Tapi terlalu baik? Memang harus dengan cara apa aku mendapatkanmu, Shinobu-chan?" [Warningnya harap dibaca]


**Demon Slayer Belongs to Koyoharu Gotouge**

**.**

Warning : Nekrofilia!Douma, toxic relationshio, dunno if Douma is psycho enough but I tried ehehe, Shinobu being corrupted, comeback setelah kena DBD dan ngerasa tulisannya beda sama tulisan terakhir jadi harap maklum, ga ada tepok-tepok pramuka tapi di bawah sana lumayan lewd(?), lil bit of gore jadi yang ga tahan sama darah-darah meski dikit mending stop sampai author note di bawah.

Happy reading!

* * *

Shinobu Kocho, 28 tahun baru memulai karir dokternya beberapa tahun lalu, tapi kini kerutnya bertaut bukan karena pasien UGD yang membuat dirinya dan beberapa tenaga medis spot jantung. Mitsuri Kanroji yang terus mempermasalahkan perjodohannya dengan diakhiri saran tak diminta tentang pernikahan dan kehidupan rumah tangga seolah menertawakan takdir Shinobu, ditambah kini sebuah mobil hitam parkir di dekat kantin rumah sakit, di petak parkir yang sama seperti tujuh hari terakhir pengemudi berambut perak itu selalu mengunjungi jam makan siang Shinobu.

Pria itu mau apa? Shinobu selalu menanyakan hal yang sama dalam batinnya tiap pintu mobil itu terayun ke atas terbuka, merasa risih. Kanroji memperhatikan hal yang sama, kemudian terkikik lirih. Tidak jadi bermuram durja karena berulang kali ditolak dalam sebuah perjodohan, lebih tertarik meledek Shinobu di depannya.

"Shinobu, kau ini tidak peka atau bagaimana? Jelas sekali dia ingin mencuri waktumu." Shinobu meresponnya dengan memutar mata. _Demi apapun Kanroji, kau bekerja di tempat yang sama sepertiku dengan profesi yang sama pula dan kau mengoceh tentang aku mencuri waktu makan siangku untuk kencan dengan pria asing itu?_

"Dia tidak asing," Kanroji bisa saja menebak isi hati Shinobu. Bukan salahnya, lagi pula Shinobu menampilkan jelas isi hatinya di wajah yang mendadak terlihat lelah dan tidak berminat. "Sudah seminggu dia mengunjungi rumah sakit ini, _mengunjungimu._ Melihat responsmu pertama kali juga aku jamin kalian tidak merasa seasing itu."

Shinobu menjawabnya dengan dengusan pelan, Kanroji tertawa kecil dibuatnya. Kemudian mata violet itu sengaja mencuri pandang pada sosok berambut perak yang terlihat jelas dari tempatnya dan Kanroji menghabiskan bekal. Mata mereka beradu untuk beberapa detik, kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan dengan sangat baik oleh si pria, dia melambai semangat ke arah Shinobu.

Seolah mereka sudah kenal lama.

_Well_, jika teman satu SMA dan satu kelas selama tiga tahun adalah waktu yang lama, mungkin Douma bisa disebut teman lama Shinobu.

Terlalu lama sampai Shinobu tidak terlalu ingat masa putih-abunya selain tes yang menumpuk, cokelat dari Douma di akhir minggu, kertas di laci mejanya yang penuh kertas warna-warni berisi kata-kata manis tapi najis bagi Shinobu, dan rajukan Douma yang terus menyebut Shinobu sebagai kekasihnya hingga satu sekolah berpikir mereka menjalin hubungan kasih. Padahal aslinya tidak, iya kan? Atau sebenarnya iya, tapi Shinobu terlalu malas untuk menanyakan hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya kepada Douma.

Apakah itu alasan Douma mengganggunya setelah hampir sembilan tahun tidak pernah bertemu? Shinobu mendengar dari teman satu angkatannya bahwa Douma disekolahkan di luar negeri oleh orang tuanya, setelah lulus dia kembali ke Jepang untuk meneruskan bisnis keluarga, dan mungkin sekalian saja menemui Shinobu. Tapi untuk apa?

_Jangan bilang dia mau serius-_

"Cobalah untuk berkencan dengannya. Kau bisa menemuinya dan mengatakan _weekend_ besok ada waktu." Kanroji melirik meja kantin yang masih ditempati Douma, cangkir putih diseruputnya dengan pelan, kemudian kembali tenggelam dalam perbincangan asik bersama beberapa staf rumah sakit yang mau mampir ke mejanya.

Shinobu memandang Douma dengan tidak yakin. Benarkah pria itu mau serius?

Beberapa menit lalu Shinobu boleh saja risih tiap melihat moncong mobil Douma memasuki area parkir, menolak untuk memandang Douma, dan merasa ogah hanya untuk membalas lambaian tangan pria itu. Tapi setelah memikirkan kemungkinan pria itu mau serius dengannya, mendadak Shinobu merasa takut.

Harusnya dia bahagia, kan? Tersipu malu dengan jantung berdebar. Tapi Shinobu tidak merasakan itu, jantungnya berdebar sebagai firasat sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Kau terlalu lama sendiri, Shinobu. Tanganmu dingin, apa kau terlalu bersemangat dengan kencanmu besok?"

Atau sekali lagi Shinobu salah mengartikan perasaannya?

.

Douma itu tampan, Shinobu tidak akan menyangkalnya. Bukan kali ini juga Shinobu melihat seorang pria tampan hingga dia bisa memutuskan Douma layak berjajar di antaranya. Rengoku Kyoujurou, ayah muda _single-parent_ yang belum menikah tapi memutuskan merawat seorang anak penderita AIDS yang jadi pasien tetap rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Tomioka Giyuu, kakak tingkat yang mengulang mata kuliah bedah dasar dan berada di kelompok yang sama dengan Shinobu. Himejima Gyomei, seorang koki yang beberapa kali mampir ke rumahnya untuk mengajak Kanae kencan. Dan masih banyak lagi lelaki tampan yang pernah Shinobu temui, tapi dia hanya memikirkan tiga pria itu untuk saat ini dibandingkan dengan Douma.

Gadis itu menyadari bahwa top list yang ada di batinnya terisi pria dengan pembawaan tenang dan aura positif untuk mengusir pikiran gelap di dalam kepalanya. Sayangnya, Douma berbeda (pria itu berisik dan suka sekali mengganggu Shinobu), dan Shinobu belum merasa keberatan.

Sembilan tahun tidak bertemu semenjak pria itu menyeretnya untuk berfoto bersama sebagai kenangan perpisahan masa SMA membuat Shinobu sempat merasakan napasnya tercekat saat pintu cafe tempat mereka janjian bertemu terbuka. Sosoknya tinggi dengan mantel putih dan sweater _turtle neck_ cokelat mengingatkan Shinobu pada cafe latte di depannya yang belum sempat diseruput.

"Kau sibuk sekali, Shinobu-chan. Masa iya aku harus ke rumah sakit selama seminggu demi mengajakmu kencan? Hahaha, tapi tidak masalah. Sebulan aku jadi tamu tetap di sana juga akan kulakukan."

Shinobu tersenyum kecil menanggapinya. Pagi itu mereka bertemu sebagai teman lama yang membicarakan hal-hal lawas di zaman SMA sebagai gudangnya amunisi agar obrolan tidak jatuh menjadi hening. Kenangan mereka hanya ada di tempat itu, sebelum akhirnya berpisah selama sembilan tahun.

"Sembilan tahun itu waktu yang lama. Apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan, Shinobu-chan?" Selalu Douma yang menghidupkan obrolan mereka. Pria itu merasakan obrolan mereka akan jadi jadi debu setelah Shinobu menyinggung perpisahan mereka yang ramai, jadi sekarang dirasanya tepat untuk membicarakan jalan hidup masing-masing yang bercabang sembilan tahun lalu.

Shinobu dengan pendidikan dokternya, dan Douma dengan sekolah bisnisnya.

Ketika Shinobu mengaduk cangkirnya sambil tersenyum mengatakan bukan idenya mengajak Douma kencan hari ini, bahwa ada satu temannya yang gemas melihat dia begitu kaku dan merasa kasihan pada seorang pria yang setia mengunjunginya, kemudian mata violet itu mencuri pandang dengan cara yang mampu membuat Douma tidak bisa melepas senyumnya, dipikir ini adalah waktunya yang tepat. Jika tidak sekarang kapan lagi?

"Shinobu-chan mau jadi kekasihku?"

Shinobu kembali tercekat tidak percaya mendengar itu dari pria di depannya. Bunyi sendoknya yang beradu dengan cangkir membuat dua insan itu mendadak tidak mendengar denting jam di dinding, waktu seolah berhenti. Shinobu memaksa kepalanya berpikir rasional dalam waktu yang cepat, dia harus memberi jawaban. Sementara Douma berusaha menahan senyumnya tetap cerah meski sedang digantung beberapa detik oleh gadis di depannya.

Jawabannya membuat telinga mereka kembali mendengar denting jam, ramainya kota di luar jendela kaca, dan bunyi sepatu pelayan yang mondar-mandir di sekitar mereka. Senyum Douma semakin mengembang. Shinobu mencoba mengikuti, tapi debar takut di dada kirinya tidak bisa disembunyikan.

_Apakah ini adalah keputusan yang tepat?_

Shinobu ragu. Dia ingin berkata, "Maaf, tadi itu bohong. Aku tidak bisa membalas cintamu." Tapi suara Kanroji seperti menahannya. Seolah gadis itu tersenyum senang di belakang sambil menepuk punggungnya.

_Jalani saja dulu._

Yang bisa Shinobu berikan pagi itu adalah senyuman canggung hasil berperang dengan pikirannya sendiri.

.

Pacaran dengan Douma? Luar biasa. Perhatiannya terlalu banyak, perempuan manapun akan iri pada Shinobu ketika membuka ponselnya. Pesan dari Douma begitu manis. Tidak banyak dan mengganggu waktu bekerja Shinobu, tapi ketika mereka memiliki waktu luang, pria itu akan memanjakan Shinobu dengan kata-kata manis agar hari gadis itu tidak berubah mendung. Bagi Shinobu, dia merasa lebih baik apalagi jika hari itu pasiennya ada yang meninggal. Pria itu memberikan perhatian begitu banyak sampai Shinobu bingung bagaimana cara untuk membalasnya.

"Tidak masalah, Shinobu-chan. Kau cukup jadi dirimu sendiri, jangan memaksakan untuk jadi romantis jika kau tidak mau melakukannya."

Shinobu menjadi khawatir. Bagaimana jika selama ini hubungan mereka tidak sehat? Douma tidak mendapat perhatian yang sama besar seperti yang dia berikan kepada Shinobu?

Mereka memutuskan tinggal bersama, semua biaya Douma yang tanggung meski Shinobu sudah ngotot minta patungan karena gaji dokternya tidaklah kecil, tapi pria itu telanjur mengurus semuanya hingga beres. Hari kepindahannya hanya diisi dengan bongkar kardus, Shinobu sama sekali tidak perlu berpikir tagihan di apartemen lumayan mewah itu.

Douma belum resmi menjadi suaminya (ya, semua perlakuan Douma membuat Shinobu harus berpikir ke arah ini), tapi pria itu sudah melengkapinya dalam hampir segala hal. Kebutuhannya mulai dari makan hingga antar-jemput ke tempatnya kerja, bahkan kebutuhannya di ranjang juga dicukupi dengan baik oleh Douma, terlalu baik malah. Shinobu disentuh dengan begitu pelan dan lembut seolah gadis itu sangat rapuh, meski memang perbedaan tubuh mereka sangat mencolok mata, tapi demi apapun Shinobu tidak akan hancur jika Douma mau sedikit _kasar_ dengannya di ranjang.

"Aku tidak mau menyakiti Shinobu-chan, aku sangat mencintai Shinobu-chan."

Pria itu mencintai Shinobu dengan cara yang _berbahaya, _membahagiakan Shinobu dengan _terlalu_ hingga membuat gadis itu takut, bingung, dan kini dilanda dilema apakah dia pasangan yang baik?

Ketakutan Shinobu membawa mereka pada sebuah obrolan tengah malam. Setelah Douma pulang dari tempatnya kerja, Shinobu menunggu dengan sabar pria itu memakai kamar mandi. Mereka harus membicarakan ini, Shinobu ingin merasa lega meski dia harus melukai Douma. Apakah dengan begitu Shinobu adalah yang kurang ajar dalam hubungan ini? Tapi Shinobu ingin merasa lega dan dia pikir Douma pantas menemukan kebahagiannya-

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, Shinobu-chan?" Pria itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sedikit sisa asap di sekitar tubuhnya dan sengaja telanjang dada hanya dengan handuk melingkar di pinggang padahal jam di dinding kamar menunjukkan tengah malam. Shinobu merasakan pipinya memerah, dia semakin sembunyi di dalam selimutnya untuk menenangkan diri sebelum bersuara. Suaranya harus tegas, malam ini ketenangan hidupnya akan ditentukan.

"Douma … mungkin kau terlalu baik untukku." Gadis itu mengatakannya dengan cepat tapi bisa didengar oleh Douma yang kini mengerutkan dahi bingung. Pria itu berjalan pelan menuju ranjang, kemudian menaikinya hingga membuat suara derit lemah. Tangannya yang dingin karena bekas bersentuhan dengan air mencoba meraih pipi Shinobu. Ingin gadisnya itu mengatakannya sekali lagi, tapi kali ini harus dengan mata mereka yang saling menatap.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Shinobu-chan."

Shinobu menatap iris pelangi Douma yang kini berkaca, ngilu berdenyut di rongga dadanya. Apalagi ketika Shinobu menepis tangan Douma lemah, memilih memandang dinding putih kamar.

"Setelah semua yang kulakukan, kau ingin putus?"

_Semua._ Pilihan kata itu membuat Shinobu menarik napas panjang, Douma membalasnya dengan sembilu yang lain. Tidak apa, itu haknya menggunakan pembelaan itu di saat seperti ini. Yang selama ini berjuang adalah Douma, yang membuat hubungan ini ada adalah kasih sayang Douma. Apa yang dilakukan Shinobu? Diam, gadis itu hanya diam menerima perhatian Douma, dan kini dengan kurang ajarnya ingin mengakiri semua ini seolah apa yang dilakukan Douma tidak cukup.

"Apa yang bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, Shinobu-chan?"

Pertanyaan itu seolah menohok Shinobu. "Douma, aku menerimamu di cafe-"

"Tidak." Pria itu menunduk, menatap lantai marmer kamar. "Kau tidak pernah mencintaiku, Shinobu-chan. Kupikir alasan kencan karena teman adalah alibimu karena aku tahu kau tidak akan blak-blakn mengatakan mau berkencan denganku, tapi aku salah saat itu. Kau sejak awal melakukannya dengan terpaksa, Shinobu-chan."

Douma menatap lantai, dan kini penyataan itu membuat Shinobu tidak berani untuk mencari pria itu. Dia terpaku menatap dinding putih, mencari pembelaan, tapi yang dikatakan oleh Douma adalah benar. Perasaan takut dan ragu hari itu seharusnya tidak boleh ditepis oleh Shinobu. Kesetiaan Douma yang mengharapkannya selama dua belas tahun tidak bisa dibalas dengan rasa kasihan atau komitmen tanggung seperti "Jalani saja dulu".

Sejak awal, semuanya adalah salah Shinobu.

"Tapi, Shinobu-chan." Douma meraih tangan Shinobu yang tersembunyi di balik selimut, membuat gadis itu menatapnya kaku. "Aku tidak peduli. Aku terlalu mencintaimu sampai aku tidak peduli jika kau tidak mencintaiku. Bahkan jika semua ini adalah kepura-puraanmu, aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin mencintaimu." Pria itu semakin mendekat, sebagian tubuhnya sudah menahan Shinobu agar tidak kabur ke mana-mana.

"Douma, lepas. Kau terlalu dekat."

"Katakan padaku, Shinobu-chan. Katakan bahwa kau mencintaiku." Hidung Douma menyentuh ujung hidung Shinobu dengan gerakan pelan, permintaannya begitu lirih dengan suara rendah yang membuat Shinobu meremang. "Kau bohong pun tidak apa. Kumohon katakan itu, Shinobu-chan."

Pria itu mencintai Shinobu dengan cara yang _berbahaya._

_"_Minggir!" Entah mendapatkan kekuatan dari mana, Shinobu bisa mendorong pria yang tubuhnya lebih besar itu. Kini Shinobu berdiri, dengan kedua tangan menyilang di depan dada sebagai tanda bahwa gadis itu sedang dalam posisi siaga melindungi diri. Sementara Douma menunduk di atas ranjang, raut wajahnya sulit dibaca sejak penolakan Shinobu.

"Kau pria yang baik Douma." Akhirnya Shinobu bersuara, tidak merasa nyaman dengan keheningan di antara mereka setelah pertarungan kecil itu. "Kasih sayangmu begitu besar hingga aku yakin, perempuan di luar sana akan mengatakan bahwa aku adalah perempuan paling beruntung yang bisa mendapatkanmu."

"Tapi?" Pria itu menoleh ke arah Shinobu, wajahnya datar meminta gadis itu segera menyelesaikan basa-basinya, mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya kenapa hubungan mereka harus berakhir.

"Kau …" Shinobu menggantung jawabannya, berpikir memilih kata yang tepat untuk mengakhiri ini. _Apa?_ Douma mencintainya dengan sempurna, dia seharusnya bahagia. Justru dengan Shinobu mencari kebahagiannya sendiri di sini malah dia yang seharusnya menjadi antagonis. Pria itu juga begitu tampan sampai Shinobu bingung alasan apa yang harus dia gunakan? Perempuan di luar sana pasti akan mengutuknya yang tidak pandai bersyukur saat ini.

_Cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan, Douma._ Shinobu merinding sendiri membayangkan dirinya mengatakan itu. Tidak, tidak mungkin Shinobu akan mengatakannya. Douma sendiri sudah bilang bahwa dia tidak peduli jika Shinobu tidak mencintainya.

Pria itu benar-benar menempatkan Shinobu dalam posisi yang sulit.

"Kemarilah," kali ini raut wajah Douma berubah lembut, tahu jika gadisnya sedang panik dan merasa terancam. "Lupakan pembicaraan malam ini, kau butuh tidur, Shinobu-chan."

"Tidak." Shinobu sudah mengumpulkan keberaniannya sejak lama agar bisa keluar dari kurungan Douma. Pria itu mengurungnya dalam sebuah kurungan emas, tapi sekali kurungan tetaplah kurungan. Shinobu sama sekali tidak merasa nyaman, dia harus jujur mengatakannya.

Kasih sayang Douma yang tidak bisa dia balas adalah beban batin Shinobu selama ini. _Lalu bagaimana cara mengatakannya?_

"Douma, kau … kau terlalu baik untukku. Kumohon, cari penggantiku. Cari perempuan yang bisa membalas perasaanmu."

Shinobu memalingkan wajahnya sambil menutup mata, takut dirinya menangis di hadapan Douma. Rongga dadanya lega, meski sedikit rasa bersalah mulai menyelimutinya lagi karena malam ini membuat orang lain patah hati. Tapi jujur, Shinobu sangat lega menjadi dirinya sendiri, berhasil keluar dari hubungannya dengan Douma yang hanya berisi kepura-puraan.

_Maaf, selama ini aku berbohong. Aku tidak bisa membalas cintamu._

"Apa?" Wajah Douma kembali datar, bahkan tatapan matanya yang mencari Shinobu terlihat mengerikan. "Kau yang tidak mencintaiku sudah aku ketahui sejak kali pertama aku menggodamu. Tapi terlalu baik? Memang harus dengan cara apa aku mendapatkanmu, Shinobu-chan?"

Pria itu menghampiri Shinobu, menahannya ke dinding di samping tempat tidur. "Harus dengan cara apa? Seperti ini?" Douma menekan pergelangan tangan Shinobu ke dinding hingga membuat gadis itu mengerang kesakitan. Tangannya yang lain berusaha melepaskan tangan Douma, tapi segera Douma tahan dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Kau ingin aku melakukan ini, Shinobu-chan?" Belum sempat Shinobu melihat pergelangan tangannya yang kini membekas warna merah karena dicengkram Douma dengan begitu kuat, pria itu ganti menangkup dagunya, kemudian menciumnya dengan cepat. Tidak seperti ciuman lembut penuh hati-hati yang selalu Shinobu terima setiap pagi dan malam, Douma kali ini meraup habis bibirnya yang dipaksa mengerucut, menghisapnya hingga membengkak.

"Aku terlalu baik, eh?" Shinobu kembali mengerang karena sakit di pipi dan gerakan Douma yang tiba-tiba mengangkatnya ke atas ranjang mereka, kemudian menindihnya dengan tangan di tahan di atas kepala.

"Lepas, Dou- Hmph!" Douma menggigit bibir Shinobu, kemudian menjilat cairan merah yang juga tertoreh di bibirnya sendiri. Gadis itu melawan dengan cukup baik. Douma menggigitnya sensual, tapi Shinobu balas menggigitnya dengan brutal, luka di bibir pria itu lebih lebar.

"Ternyata kau memang suka yang begini, Shinobu-chan. Kau bisa memintanya lebih awal padaku, kau tahu?"

"Berengsek! Lepas!"

"Tidak mau."

Douma mengecup dahi Shinobu, kemudian menelusuri hidungnya, mencium pipinya, dan berakhir mengendus lehernya. Awalnya Shinobu memberontak, setelah semua yang Douma lakukan padanya, dia merasa tidak sudi melihat pria itu kembali menyentuh tubuhnya. Tapi sentuhan Douma kali ini begitu lembut, sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya saat Douma takut Shinobu akan hancur jika sedikit saja pria itu bermain kasar.

Sebuah kecupan dihadiahkan Douma pada leher Shinobu, membuat gadis itu sebentar saja sudah melenguh lirih. Douma menyeringai, ingin mencari violet Shinobu untuk mempermalukan gadis itu.

"Aku yang terlalu baik ditolak olehmu, aku yang sempat kasar juga ditolak olehmu. Aku bingung, Shinobu-chan. Aku tidak suka dipermainkan seperti ini." Pria itu bergerak ke atas, mencari violet Shinobu agar mau menatap balik iris pelangi miliknya.

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini kau yang mengikuti permainku, hm?" Kedua tangannya ditahan oleh satu tangan Douma sementara pria itu mencari-cari sesuatu di laci meja dekat tempat tidur mereka. Pria itu mencari apa? Kondom? Shinobu sedang tidak ingin melakukan hubungan badan apapun yang Douma tawarkan padanya. Bahkan wujud pria itu yang masih bertelanjang dada tidak akan menggoyahkan keputusan Shinobu untuk menolak.

"Eits, jangan senang begitu. Tidak ada yang akan melakukan seks denganmu malam ini." Shinobu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, bingung mencerna maksud Douma. Dengan posisi mereka yang sedekat ini dan Douma yang memang sengaja menggoda Shinobu dengan handuk di pinggang, memang apa yang akan dilakukan pria itu selain menyetubuhinya?

Mata gadis itu melebar saat tahu benda yang diangkat oleh Douma dari laci meja adalah pisau cukur lipat. Gadis itu meronta, ingin dilepaskan. Dia bisa saja mati malam ini, mati konyol karena memercayai pacarnya yang kelewat baik hati tapi menyimpan sisi gelap seperti ini.

Debar jantungnya waktu itu benar, sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Shinobu akan mati. Mana mungkin ada seseorang yang setia menunggunya selama dua belas tahun padahal sudah jelas Shinobu tidak menyukai Douma, kecuali Douma memiliki obsesi tersendiri pada Shinobu. Apapaun itu, obsesi Douma akan mengantarkan kematian padanya.

Dengan senyum selebar itu, bagaimana mungkin Shinobu bisa lepas?

"Asal kau tahu aku tidak sebaik itu, Shinobu-chan."

.

**A/N : Author note dibikin tepat setelah nulis bagian atas, bener-bener mager ngedit duluan dan ini masih dag dig dug ser karena author cinta mati Douma jadi jahat /woyaaaa. Also how to write sex scene with mayat lol saya semakin jauh dari Tuhan hiyahiya. Terima kasih sudah mampi baca~**

.

Sirene polisi nyaring mengisi area parkir di bawah sana, sementara di ruangan putih kamarnya yang tertoreh warna merah di sana-sini mulai diisi oleh puluhan polisi yang menerobos masuk. Mereka menahan pistol di tangan, tidak mau buru-buru menembak mati seorang pria yang tersenyum sumringah di atas ranjang menatap langit-langit kamar dan sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan polisi yang kini mengerubunginya.

Tubuh telanjangnya yang berwarna pucat memiliki cipratan darah di lengan, dada, dan perut. Para polisi itu tahu tidak ada satu pun darah di sana adalah milik si pria begitu melihat sosok lain yang berwujud mengenaskan tergeletak tepat di depan si pria.

Wajah cantiknya mulus tidak tersentuh pisau, paling hanya bibirnya yang terlihat membengkak. Sedikit cipratan darah mengenai dagunya, bisa dipahami karena ada luka sayatan dalam dan panjang dari bawah dagu hingga tulang selangkanya. Pelaku menguliti bagian leher sampai pita suara korban terlihat dipotong.

Payudara korban tidak tersentuh pisau, jejak saliva yang masih mengkilat juga terlihat di sana. Tapi dari bahu hingga ujung jari korban berwarna merah, potongan kulit yang diiris lumayan tebal berceceran di atas kasur menjelaskan semuanya. Luka tusuk ditemukan di mana-mana; sebagian dada, perut, pinggang, dan paha. Tubuh mereka masih menyatu, sperma pria itu sampai menggantung lengket dan merembes ke kasur putih di bawahnya, menunjukkan seberapa lama pria itu sudah menyutubuhi wanita di depannya.

Polisi juga sangat yakin bahwa pria dengan rambut keperakan di atas ranjang itu adalah tersangkanya, barang bukti berupa pisau cukur lipat berdarah masih dipegang oleh si pria.

Semuanya sudah jelas, apa yang terjadi tadi malam tentu sangat brutal. Para polisi itu sampai gemetar mengangkat senjata mereka sambil mengumumkan agar pelaku menyerah di tempat, menuruti prosedur penangkapan tanpa menjatuhkan korban lagi dengan pisau lipat di tangannya.

"Angkat tangan! Jatuhkan senjatamu!"

Douma hanya melirik pada polisi di sebelah kanan yang siap menarik pelatuk untuk melubangi kepalanya dengan besi panas, lalu dia bisa mati, _bisa menemui Shinobu_. Matanya kembali melirik gadis cantik di depannya, yang wajahnya sengaja tidak dilukai.

_…. kau cantik, Shinobu-chan. Sayang sekali kau tidak bisa ikut bergerak denganku pagi tadi. Padahal suaramu sangat keras semalam, aku tidak sabar melihatmu menyalurkan tenaga sebesar itu untuk menyeimbangkan genjotanku. Ah, sayang sekali, sayang sekali._

Pisau Douma ditendang oleh salah seorang polisi karena respons pria itu yang begitu lama, Douma tidak peduli ada selusin polisi yang kini memenuhi kamarnya. Tangannya diamankan ke belakang, kemudian bunyi klik borgol menyusul terdengar, tapi tatapan Douma belum beranjak dari mayat Shinobu.

_Apa yang kau lihat saat ini, Shinobu-chan? Surga atau neraka? Aku tidak pernah percaya keduanya, tapi jika Shinobu-chan ada di dalam salah satunya …_

"Ikut kami ke kantor polisi."

_Aku tidak keberatan sekali lagi harus berlari untuk mendapatkanmu._

End.


End file.
